White Roses and Moonlit Nights
by Kare Nobody
Summary: Karen is huanted by the man who lobs of heads all because she felt sorry for him, but what lines will she cross in order to keep her family safe? Join Karen on her journey to a love that she would never belive herself. Who will live and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

White Roses And Moonlit Nights

Chapter One

Present Day Sleepy Hallow

Karen yawned as the car pulled into the driveway of an old Victorian plantation house. She had to admit she wasn't thrilled when her father said he had gotten elected to be mayor of the town. She still remembered the legend as goose bumps invaded her soft and silky skin. The fact that they were going to live where a supposed murderous spook haunts the forest that they happened to live right next to seemed suspicious, but if it made her mother and father happy she would act happy and wear a mask.

The car stopped and Karen stepped out of the car into a storm of fluttering leaves. At least there was nature here. She had hated and despised the concrete foundation of the city life. Golden orange and yellow trees surrounded them as the walked up to the front door that was left wide open due to her younger brother and sisters' race to get the second biggest room.

Karen had just but turned eighteen and had just finished up her last and final year of high school before they had moved. She was a tall brown eyed and haired walking beauty. She got it both from her mother and her father. Her skin was a pearly white color with hints of tan. Back at her old school she used to have a ton of perverted boys stalking her and a lot of the top shots seducing her, as if it worked.

She wondered what the little collage would be like. She said little but comparing it to the town it was the biggest building it had. She hoped they had art classes, after all it seems that was all she could do besides play her piano. She walked in the entrance room and was surprised to see a large living room. Karen tried to find her mother and father but they had seemed to go off to their room to celebrate a tad bit early.

Karen felt cold as if some one had cranked the A.C as if were summer. Karen spotted a little old lady bustling about.

"Excuse me miss?" Karen spoke kindly.

"Oh deary me. You must be Karen! I'm the new Nanny. Nanny Martha you can call me. What can I do for you sweety?" Nanny Martha asked.

"Which room has the best view of the woods?" Karen asked.

"Oh. Come with me. I have the most wonderful spot!" Nanny Martha said happily.

Nanny Martha led Karen up a long and high flight of stairs and down the left wing. She opened up a door on the farthest of the hallway and led her into a sunlit room. The walls were painted a winter blue and was trimmed silver. There was a canopy bed and a walk in closet and even a bathroom of her very own! Yes! She had scored big time and to think it was all hers.

"This will do very nicely. Thanks. I'm sorry for taking away from your work time." Karen apologized.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. These old bones need a rest. I'm surprised you would want this room. Haven't you heard the stories?" Nanny asked.

"Oh those silly old legends. Pfft." Karen said sarcastically.

"Well perhaps I should tell you the story considering I'm from here." Nanny said.

"No. Wait till nighttime to tell me. Oh please won't you?" pleaded Karen.

"Very well Miss Bentley. I will." Nanny said getting up to return to her chores.

Karen saw her leave as men brought up her stuff. They took off their hats and said a howdy do and continued with her other things. She got up to the boxes and opened one up to find her clothes. She opened the one underneath it and started taking the hangers and started the task of putting her clothes away. She was half way done when she heard a knock on her door. It was a soft sweet knock that only a child of six would make.

"Karen aren't you done yet?" Mary asked.

"Now just because mother and father hired some one to help doesn't give you the right to brag about being done first." Karen stated as she pushed her bras into a drawer of her dresser.

"You have a pretty room and guess what?" Mary said excitedly.

"What?" Karen asked bending down to pick up the golden hair child.

"Haha. You're right next to me." The little girl giggled.

"But aren't you afraid when you're not next mom and dad's room?" Karen asked.

"Nope because I have the bravest sister in the world!" Mary screamed as Karen tossed her high into the air.

"Well seeing as you're here you can help me unpack little miss." Karen finally said as Mary started to calm down.

"O.K." She said as she ran over to a box of books.

Hours had gone by before they had finally finished. There was a knock on Karen's door once more. It was her beautiful mother Katy with a bag of take out. She had a litter of Coke and some cups and plates in her hands and tucked underneath her other arm.

"I figured you two had a very good reason for missing dinner." Her mother said with a smirk.

"We are all most done too." Mary said putting away dozens upon dozens of new sketchbooks and art supplies away on a bookshelf.

"Well I'll just leave this stuff hear in case you busy bees get hungry." Their mother said while putting down her load and then walking away.

The girls continued and soon they were done. Karen's room looked neat and tidy except for the remains of the empty moving boxes. Karen went over and picked up the food and checked her watch to see it was midnight. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen to reheat the food and then ran back up only to bump into Nanny along the way.

"Well I was just coming up to tell you the horrific tale of the Headless Horseman. Oh let me help you with that dear." Nanny said as she grabbed the bag of food from Karen.

"Well thanks. Mary and I haven't eaten yet so we'll eat as you tell your tale. Karen said with a bright smile.

The two of them walked up the stairs and back into Karen's room where Mary sat whimpering with Mr. Cotton, her stuffed rabbit, and under the covers. Karen rushed right over to the needy child and held her in her arms.

"What is it my little lamb?" She coaxed.

"I heard a shriek in the woods." Mary said burring her face into Karen's chest.

"Oh that is just a wolf little one." Nanny said serving them their dinner and drinks.

"Thank you." Mary sniffed as she took a big bite of her stir-fry.

" Now do you want to hear the tale of the Headless Horseman?" Nanny asked.

"If I do can I sleep with you tonight sis?" Mary asked.

"But of course you may sweetheart." Karen said taking a bite of her dumplings and hugging her at the same time.

"All right then now how does it go? Ah yes. I remember now. The German back during the Revolutionary War were on the side of Britain and had sent generals of great talk over here to keep the Americans under control. Among those that were sent was a Hessian not there for pay but for the glory of seeing his enemy's blood run into huge puddles. He wore nothing but black amour and he had filed his teeth down into points. He was truly a son of the devil. He and his horse Daredevil rode into battle while he chopped off the heads of many brave soldiers. On day though, his steed was shot and the Hessian ran into the near by forest where he was soon discovered and killed, and then comes the story of Mr. Crane. But I'm not getting into that. What one story is that you young ladies should be well of aware of is the Horseman's longing for love. You see if one should say they feels sorry for him and really mean it he will kidnap the girl and she will never be seen again. It's all true for my little Ashe was taken from me." Nanny said.

"Oh how terrible." Mary said in a little gasp.

"Well good night dears." Nanny called out as she left the room.

A wolf howled in the night and Mary snuggled down into the bed. Karen walked over to the window.

"I feel sorry for him. I truly do." She said.

And with that Karen snuggled down into her bed covers with her sister and fell asleep. Well almost if it wasn't for the yells of helps coming from the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

White Roses And Moonlit Nights

Chapter Two

A/N: Yay! I got a got a review!! Yall I love to get reviews and criticism! Reading reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Love yall bunches!

Elizabeth A.K.A Karen Nobody

Karen bolted straight out of her bed causing the poor innocent Mary to wake up. There were footsteps outside in the hallway and Karen crept over to her bookcase where she picked up a leaning yardstick. The lights turned on and the doorknob turned.

Mary ducked under the covers and whimpered. Karen got a tighter grip on the yardstick and held it over her head ready to beat the hell out of whoever was about to burst through the door. The door slowly and quietly opened to reveal their father.

At seeing the aged face with kindness and worries Karen dropped the yardstick in embarrassment. Her father turned his was once frowning face into a smile and Mary let out a late reaction yell. Both father and daughter laughed at the little one, but then her father put on his serious face once more.

"There is some commotion out in the woods. I'm taking the Sleepy Hallow Squad Force with me. I need you and the rest of the family to stay hear where it's safe. I don't want any of you to go because this investigation might be too dangerous." Mayor Bentley said.

"But Daddy I don't want you to go. The Headless Horseman might get you! And then what will we do with out you!" Mary cried.

"Sweetheart there is no such thing as ghost and even if there were ghost they wouldn't get me." He said walking over to hug his daughter.

"But still ghost or no ghost what are the chances of you returning?" Karen said coldly.

"No Daddy I don't want you to go!" Mary cried louder.

"Karen! Don't scare your sister like this!" Her father bellowed.

"How can I being scaring her? You do this to us every time! You go out and solve theses dangerous cases thinking your going to win the town or city over! Do you know how much Mom worries about you when you go out! If your going out then let me come with you." Karen said flatly.

"No. You stay here and look after your sister." And that was all he said as he closed the door.

Karen felt hot tears flood the rims of her eyes as she felt the wind from the slammed door. She rushed over to her window and looked at the full moon. She heard the car speed away and couldn't bare the thoughts that were running through her mind. Bad vibes were everywhere around her. She had a bad feeling about this and she wasn't going to wait around to find out.

She ran toward her closet and pulled out a pair of running shoes and slipped them on. Then she ran toward her window.

"Big sister! Where are you going?" Mary cried.

"I have a bad feeling about this and I'm not going to just sit around and pray for Dad to come back home." Karen said.

"But how will you get out? Mother will most likely be by the front door and she will see you that way and she is near the back door and she can hear you." Mary pointed out.

"I never said I was going to use any doors." Karen said flinging her window open.

A brisk cold breeze applied itself onto Karen's hot and sweaty skin. She shivered as autumn blew kiss at her eyes and the trials they left. Mary tugged on her pajama pants and handed Karen a black jacket. Karen put in on and then zipped it up.

"Come back O.K? Come back safe with Daddy." Mary said quietly.

"Don't worry. I will. I promise." Karen said hugging her.

Karen place one foot on the edge of the window and jumped out of the window. Karen landed roughly on her feet as she let the wind play with her hair as she caught her breath. Once she had it she started to run to the part of the woods that she heard the police's yells coming from.

Karen arrived at the scene just in time. Her father was surrounded by the paparazzi and was delivering a speech to his worried audience. They were all shifting as the listen to the pleading cries of help.

"Mr. Mayor! Don't come in! The Headless Horseman awaits y-!" but the poor soul wasn't able to finish for the sound of a blade came upon them.

That tiny ripple turned into waves of panic. Everyone ran for his or her lives and they trampled over Karen. She bent over in pain and her eyes widen in fear as she heard the hoof beats echoing through her head.

"Somebody save the Mayor!" A woman called out.

That was all Karen needed. She sprang to her feet forgetting her pain. She saw the Horseman advancing on her father. Just as he was about to rise his ax Karen tackled him off of his horse and unto the ground.

"Karen! No!" her father yelled but a cloud of dust blocked his view.

It took awhile for Karen to answer back because she had the murderous ghost under her.

"Dad! Run! Just go!" Karen was finally able to answer back.

Karen started to rise from the ground but not on her own for you see the Horseman had a tight grip around Karen's neck.

"Go. Please Just Go!" Karen said as she choked the words out.

When she said those words the vibrations that were made from her vocal cords ran into the Horseman's hand and then he knew who this girl was. He withdrew a small hunting knife from the side of his boot and made a deep and long nick along her throat so that the blood would run onto his gloves.

A rebellious bodyguard about the age of Karen aimed his gun but was stopped by her father.

"You fool you could shoot her instead!" Her father yelled.

"ARGH!" Karen screamed in pain.

The Horseman dropped her to the ground and mounted his stead once more and took off into the night. Now Karen was left there and she was feeling over things besides pain that night. Was it love that struck her heart? And who was it that love was intended for? She saw the foolish bodyguard who had tried to save her life before she fainted into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

White Roses and Moonlit Nights

Chapter Three

Not Your Average Girl

Karen lay still and undisturbed as she listened to the things around her. She had been confined to her bed from massive loss of blood. Karen shivered as she heard a distant wolf howl. A knock came upon her door.

"Come on in." Karen called softly.

The bodyguard, Gray, appeared in the doorway with a bundle of white roses. Karen couldn't help but smile at her knight in shiny amour. Gray walked over to her side and took her hand.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How are you holding up?" He asked her with tired eyes.

Gray had visited everyday and didn't leave her side until her father threatened to fire him, but still even he was happy to see his daughter not whimper in her dreams when Gray was beside her.

"Gray go home and quit wasting your invested money in these flowers." Karen scolded him as she picked up the bundle.

"I can't help it. Your to beautiful not to spoil." He said kissing her hand.

"I had anther dream last night." She muttered.

"Was it filled with sugarplums and fairies?" he asked.

"Everyone knows who invades my pleasant my dwellings." Karen said dryly.

"Karen don't speak of such nonsense. He doesn't exist." Gray said protectively.

"Gray don't sound so grown up! You saw him! You saw him that night! Don't deny me. Please. Not you." Karen said softly.

"I'll come back when you're sane love." Gary said getting up to leave.

"I'm not crazy!" Karen screamed.

"Yeah tell me that after you take your medicine." Gray said coldly.

Gray left her there with those deathly words hanging in the air. Choking her just like that night. Except _he_ only did it once. This happened everyday.

"Hey sis what's up?" Mary asked skipping in just as Gray said those words.

"What's wrong with me Mary?" Karen asked with pleasing eyes.

"Well I think you're just lost a little but not to far. You just have to close your eyes and find yourself." Mary said with a smile.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Just do it. You'll see what I mean." Mary said quietly.

Karen closed her eyes.

"I don't see anything." Karen said.

"Wait." Mary told her.

Karen saw a light. A first it was soft but then it got blinding bright. Karen felt the swaying of grass around her. She opened her eyes to see a wolf looking back at her with eyes of courage and strength. It padded over and put its paw on her heart.

Mary. Dad. Mom. Gray. Where does he fit in with the love? Where did he come from with such raging fires of hate? Do you see now? He changed you to average. Don't be average. Just be you.

"Mary? Where am I?" Kare asked.

"Wrong person love. Its me Gray." The bodyguard said standing over her.

"Where am I?" Karen asked bolting straight up.

"In bed where you belong. With me, if I you would like." Gray said suggestively.

"No! No No No!" Karen screamed.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm tired of you controlling me. Leave before you loose your job." Karen spat find sudden bundles of energy of courage.

"Slap!" the hand of Gray's hand coming across Karen's face.

"Daddy! That bodyguard just hit sis!" Mary yelled.

"You and your family are going to regret the day they were all born." Gray hissed in her ear.

Karen sprang out of bed at the threat.

"Bring it dumb ass." Karen snarled much like a wolf.

Gray lunged at her with all his might but Karen dodged him. She pulled him into a headlock and threw herself and him down to the floor. Gray bit her but she only bit back harder.

There were thunderous footsteps up the stairs. Sooner than what was expected other bodyguards were pulling the two apart. Gray broke loose and snatched the near by Mary and lunged out of Karen's open window.

"Sis!" Mary screamed.

"I'm coming Mary!" Karen called.

"He's heading toward the woods!" somebody shouted.

"I have to save Mary." Karen thought.

She too lunged out of her window just like that night. She raced through the morning mist loosing sight of Gray but hearing the sounds of a the Horseman further ahead.

A/N: Sorry the uber short chapter but y'all wanted me to update so here it is


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

What is fear and what is love?

Karen couldn't see the Horseman yet, but she knew he was there. In fact she really didn't focus on the minor threat. She had her sight on Gray and her little sister Mary. She could see Mary kicking and screaming with all her might and this only caused her to lose perfect vision for a minute. It is too bad Gray saw that.

He picked up a somewhat heavy near by rock and hit Karen in the head with it. This caused Karen to collapse when she saw the blood, she never really did like blood. She fell face down to the ground and couldn't move. She felt the world go black but then.

"Get up." _Somebody_ with a thick heavy _German accent_ said.

"Wha-?" Karen started to say but was then roughly lifted up.

Karen was so shocked not only did she wake up from her concussion she thought she could never go into one again. There before her very eyes was the Hessian of Sleepy Hollow.

"Ride with me." The Hessian said.

"But, my sister. Gray has her." Karen choked.

"Those who pass my tree that are pure of heart shall not parish but those who are not will be sucked in by the gate way of Hell. You have no need to worry." The Hessian assured her.

There was something odd about him that drew her near him. Could it be the pale white skin? Or is it his non-pointy teeth? Or could it be those icy blue eyes? Karen didn't know what the reason was, but she took his hand and she was mounted behind him.

"I would advise you to put your arms around me and to hold on for your life." The Hessian said with a chuckle.

"I love your humor already." Karen tried to say coolly and sarcastically, but had little success.

With the flick of his reins the Hessian urged his horse Daredevil onwards into the forest. The sun had just set and the moon was just coming out. They rode for a long time. They seemed to be swallowed by the forest.

"Why are we riding out this far? Does he want some kind of privacy to kill me? Or what if he doesn't want to kill me. What if he wants to…no can ghost really do that with girls? Is he even a ghost? He seems pretty solid to me. Ack! But still what if he takes me all the way out here and no one can hear me scream when he…this is just foolish Karen. Now you're starting to sound like one of those old perverts back at your old school." Karen thought to herself, as she grew hot, all though it was a cool and crisp fall night.

It seemed like forever when the Hessian stopped Daredevil to a slow stop. Karen looked around and up at the clear moonlit night. He had taken her to a forest clearing. There was all so a small lake near by. She all so noted the abundant rocks and twigs on the ground.

"Oh yeah wonderful place to do it." Karen thought sarcastically.

"You know for some odd reason I have all ways liked moonlit nights better than white roses." Karen said looking up at the sky, trying to break the silence.

"I know this is why I brought you here." The Hessian said.

"But why?" Karen asked now looking at him.

"I thought you might think less of me as a monster." He said stroking Daredevil's muzzle.

"I barely know you. One can't judge a book by its cover." Karen said walking toward him.

Daredevil snorted as Karen approached the Hessian.

"The names Karen. Karen Bentley. You may just call me Karen." Karen said with her hand out stretched.

The Hessian shook it.

"My name is Klaus." He said.

"Very nice to meet you Klaus. So um, tell me. Why have you brought me out here?" Karen asked with a sweet smile and her hands on her hips.

This only caused Klaus to realize her womanly aspects. He parted his lips but no words came out. He closed his mouth quickly and turned to face his horse that soon stepped away from him. Karen laughed. It wasn't at him, more with him. It was a sweet schoolgirl giggle.

"Its ok. I have to be going now. You don't have to tell me now. I'm sure you'll be my stalker and "run" into me again." Karen chuckled.

"I'll take you home then." Klaus said.

Karen mounted behind him with his help and then tightly clung to him. She was wrong about him. But she was too selfish to be concerned about Mary. Only now did she think about that.

A/N: Hey you guys! Well summer is here and my goal is to improve my writing and get this story done, but I can only do that with your help! Tel me what you think! I love E-Mails, PM'S, and Comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The Call

Karen was wrong about Klaus. He did not stalk her at all. In fact she couldn't even feel his presence there beside her or in some shadow. They had ridden past his tree where Mary lay crying. Karen closed her eyes and remembered it very clearly.

"_YOU!" Mary shrieked._

"_What is it Mary? Are you ok?" Karen asked._

"_You went off riding with demon and you left me here all ALONE!" Mary yelled._

"_Mary I'm sorry. Please the Horseman assured your safety!" Karen pleaded._

"_You all ways promised me you wouldn't leave me." Mary cried in her sister's lap now._

"_I know and I'm sorry." Karen said softly._

"_I hear the your search party. I shall leave you two now." Klaus said._

_He galloped off into the forest where nobody could see him._

"_Don't ever leave me alone again sissy." Mary cried._

"_I promise." Karen said._

"_Even over him?" Mary asked._

"_What ever I have to do to keep you safe." Karen said hugging her tightly._

Karen sighed as the memory faded as she heard Mary knock on the door. She didn't know what she had to do to keep her family safe. She had the feeling that Gray wasn't gone just quite yet.

"Come on sissy. We have to enroll you in your classes." Mary said grabbing Karen's hand.

"And I was all most done with the painting too." Karen sighed.

"You can finish it later! Lets go! Don't forget, you promised me ice cream and a walk in the park." Mary said running down the stairs.

"Right. The park." Karen said as she closed the front door.

Some where in Hell

"Hey bar tender. I'm looking for Lady Van Tassel." Gray said.

"Yeah look in Ye Old Victorian Bar." The large bar tender said pointing to anther bar across the street.

"Thanks." Gray said slamming down a Damned Fang.

Gray crossed the road and looked at a skeleton that looked like he wanted to cross the road. He approached.

"Hey man why won't you cross the road." Gray asked.

"I don't have the guts." It said.

"Right…any ways is this the Ye Old Victorian Bar?" Gray asked.

"Sure is buddy. Oh yeah Lady Van Tassel is "performing" tonight. Maybe I'll stick around for that." The skeleton said laughing.

"Whatever and thanks." Gray said as he waved while walking to the door.

"Heya Bub!" The bar tender said.

"Yes hello. I'm looking for a Lady Van Tassel. I have to speak to her now." Gray said sliding five Cobra Scales on the counter.

"In the back. Her room is left open." The bar tender said raking the scales.

Gray made his way through the crowd and to the back room. He found the dressing room with out a door. He walked in to see a blonde haired woman with one hand.

"What can I do for you young man?" Said Mrs. Van Tassel eyeing him in her mirror.

"Are you aware of the spook called the Headless Horseman or the Hessian?" Gray asked eyeing her as well.

"Yes that damned soul only left me with one hand." Mrs. Van Tassel said throwing down her lipstick.

"I can see that. I am Gray and I'm here to make a deal with you." He said as he offered his hand. She took it and shook it.

"I'm listening to your offer Mr. Gray." Mrs. Van Tassel said with an evil smirk.

"If you help me get my girl in _any way necessary_ I promise to grant you one wish." He said picking up a corset.

"My wish? Granted? Tell me Gray did Katrina Van Tassel get married to that wretched Crane?" She asked coming up behind him.

"Yes." Gray gulped.

"And, did she produce a heir? And did that heir produce a heir and such on?" She asked tracing his shoulder.

"Yes." He said.

"It's a deal then. But I'll need to return and claim something." She said waving the stub arm in his face.

"So let it be done just do your job." He said leading her out and beyond.

Back at Sleepy Hollow, Collage enrollment center

"Ok dear, sign here and here." The old lady pointed out the X's to Karen.

"Ok." Karen said signing.

"Ok and we're all done here. We'll see you October 14th when classes start up." The old lady said showing her the way out of the office. Mary sat on the bench next to the door.

"Are we done here yet?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Yeah. Lets go get that ice cream." Karen laughed as she pulled out her wallet.

They walked down to an old ice cream parlor shop. Mary ordered vanilla ice cream with a caramel filling in the center. Karen ordered homemade wild berry forest. Once the ice cream had been bought they walked to the park where they sat and licked. They often stole licks off each other's ice cream.

"I noticed your panting was of _him_." Mary said watching a drop of her ice cream hit the sidewalk.

"Your ice cream is melting." Karen said franticly licking at hers to get off of the subject.

"What do you see him? He's a demon. His teeth are pointed. He's a killer. I just don't understand." Mary said shaking her brown hair.

"Then don't." Karen said rather coldly.

"Did you say it?" Mary asked.

"Say what? Karen asked looking at her sister.

"Did you say you felt sorry for him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I did." Karen said looking off to the geese that were fighting over crumbs of bread.

"Have you seen him lately?" Mary asked now turning her attention back to her ice cream.

"No. I fact the only place I see him in are my dreams." Karen said getting up to throw away her napkin.

"Oh. Well do you wish he would reappear?" Mary asked deciding she was done with her dessert as well.

"Yeah I wish he would." Karen said with a tingle down her spine as she pulled her jacket closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Chapter Six

In The Woods

"Come on Mary haven't you looked at the wildlife in the park long enough." Karen said looking at the evening sky. It had hints of orange, purple, red, yellow, and some pink. Karen looked at her watch, which read seven-thirty.

"Just a little longer please." Mary said picking up a flat stone and skipped it across the pond.

"It'll be dark soon and you said you wanted to go through the forest. I don't want it to be pitch black when we go." Karen said whipping out her phone.

"Fine, but I want a caramel apple. Please?" Mary asked with a huge grin.

"Alright." Karen said handing her a five-dollar bill from out of her pocket.

Mary went off to buy her autumn treat while Karen punched in their new home number and called.

"Hey Mom its me. Yeah I know. Hey look we're leaving right now and we're gonna go through the forest route. Yes I'll be extra careful. Mom I highly doubt that I'll get hurt again. Ok. Bye see you soon." Karen said finally closing her phone as Mary came up with two caramel apples.

"What's this?" Karen said raising an eyebrow.

"The guy said I was so cute he would give me two of them for free." Mary said handing Karen her apple.

"So do I get me money back you money monster." Karen said glaring at her.

"Nope." Mary said smiling as she bit into the sticky mess.

The two of them left the park and where well deep into the forest when Karen noticed that Mary was acting strange. She was drooping her head lower and lower until Mary collapsed.

"Mary!" Karen said drooping to her knees.

No reply.

"Come on talk to me!" Karen said flipping her over on her back.

She was still breathing that was a good thing, but Karen was still in her panic attack. There were footsteps coming from all directions and laughing that belonged to thugs.

"Get back I'm warning who ever is out there. I'm well armed in martial arts!" Karen yelled as she shifted Mary onto her back.

A roll of thunder filled the forest and a flash of lightning filled the visible sky. Karen could very well see her attackers now as she went further and further into the forest. The storm was picking up.

Her attackers were no ordinary men. They were demons that walked on this world. Karen started to go further into her panic attack. She was crying and her hair was a mess. They formed a circle around her now.

One of them lunged at her and hit the mark, causing Karen to drop Mary to the ground. Anther demon ran to hit Mary but Karen threw herself over Mary and was instead kicked in the stomach. Was it her imagination but did she hear hoof beats?

A demon kicked Karen the stomach again and Karen collapsed onto Mary, hugging her. There was a loud shriek of a horse and all Karen could see was a figure riding a black horse, then every thing went black for her.

Karen rolled over only to groan in pain. She fluttered her eyes opened and noticed she was in some kind of tree. She looked around the room and what she was in. She was once resting in a fairly large bed. Karen remembered about Mary.

"So you're saying my sister got hurt bad because she tried to save my life." Karen could hear Mary sobbed from, anther room?

"Yes. Don't worry you two can stay here until she feels well enough. Besides its too dangerous to go out at night now." She heard a very familiar

accented voice say.

Karen had been trying to get closer until Daredevil nuzzled her back causing her to scream. Mary came running first and then slowly Klaus entered. Mary hugged her sister tightly in the stomach area. This only caused Karen to flinch in pain and fall down to her knees.

"Meine liebe you must not move so much." Klaus said scooping Karen up in his arms.

'What did you call me." Karen mumbled softly.

"Meine liebe is German for "my love" ." Klaus muttered in here ear so that way the prying Mary got the hint. Thankfully for him she was a very smart child and went off to go groom Daredevil.

Klaus laid Karen back down in his bed. He went to go close the door and pulled up a comfy looking chair beside the bed. He sat down and stared at the restless but yet sleepy beauty. He placed a hand on her cheek and it slid down to the scar he had left on her when they had first met. Karen took in a sharp breath.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Karen asked trying to get up but Klaus gently pushed her down.

"Why did such a beautiful maiden curse herself?" Klaus asked brushing a stray strand off hair away.

"You have been more helpful than a burden Horseman. You don't know what you make me feel like at night." Karen said turning her face toward him.

"Do I fill you to the brim with nightmares?" he asked leaning in closer to her face.

"The best." Karen said as she pulled his lips unto hers in a gentle lock.

There was a knock on the door and a sleepy headed Mary interrupted their kiss. Karen could feel herself and Klaus flush in anger.

"Sissy I'm tired." Mary said rubbing her eyes.

"Me too." Karen said flatly.

"I'll take care off the little one go to sleep meine liebe." Klaus said leading the little one out of the room.

"You really do make the best nightmares for me." Karen said closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber knowing that she was sleeping in his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Four

Chapter Seven

The Sleepy Hollow Fest

You could say that morning dawned the twisted tree and rumbles of hunger woke Karen up instead of sunshine. She groggily rubbed her eyes to see Klaus and Mary together. Mary was in his lap snoozing away and Klaus was fast asleep too. She saw a German fairy tale book in Klaus's hands. She had to smile at herself when she wondered what kind of father he would make.

Karen shook herself slightly. What the hell was she talking about? He was a restless ghost for all she knew. Yes he was a hot, kind, humorous, smart, and brave ghost. Why was she fooling herself? She knew she was in love but why did she hold back and not admit it? She knew why. It was because they couldn't be together, unless by some miracle, he became mortal again or she died and became immortal.

Karen let out a huge yawn that woke Klaus but she had settled back down into the warm covers before she saw him get up. Klaus had some how lifted Marry off of his lap with out disturbing her. He rolled his shoulders and stretched. Oh what he wouldn't give for his bed back. He looked over at his bed and saw there was enough room. Maybe he could just rest his bones for five minutes without disturbing Karen.

He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots. He then took off the leather armor and such. Once everything was off he carefully laid down next to Karen and listen to slow and deep breathing. Karen rolled over and opened her eyes too see two winter blue eyes staring back at her. Klaus was about to get up but Karen put her warm feet next to his and buried her face into his chest.

"You were all ways going to be my love ohhh." Karen's phone sounded.

"Damn. This phone all ways does have the worst timing." Karen muttered as she pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at who was calling and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"ACK! Its my mother!" Karen said as she answered it.

"Karen Bentley! Where the hell are you?!" Karen's mother shrieked through the phone.

"Nice to see you too mom. No we're fine. No, we um decided to check into a hotel. Well you see it was so dark I didn't want to risk anything in the forest. Yes ok. We'll be home as soon as we have breakfast. Ok. Bye." Karen said with a relieved sigh as soon as she hung up.

"Your mother is worried?" Klaus asked with a little bit of sadness in his tone.

"Yeah. You can't expect us to stay here forever." Karen said getting up. Klaus pulled on her arm, which caused her to sit back down, and looked into her eyes with sadness and loneliness.

"You could stay. Mary can go home. It can just be the two of us. Forever." He said.

"Well I can't. My mom wants me to go take Mary down to the dress shop and find dress for the Sleepy Hollow Fest." Karen said tying her shoelaces.

"Is it some kind of ball?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah…One could say that." Karen said getting up and taking Mary in her arms.

"I'll show you the way out." Klaus said strangely in a happy tone.

(At Gray's House)

Gray read the flier in his hands:

COME ONE, COME ALL! TO THE SLEEPY HOLLOW FEST!!

THERE WILL BE GAMES, FOOD, AND A MASQUERADE BALL!!

DON'T MISS OUT!

"Hmmmmm a masquerade ball they say. Do you think this could help your love potion witch?" Gray asked Lady Van Tassel.

"Must defiantly." She said as a cloud of pink smoke came from the caldron.

"Soon Karen you will be free of this ghost and you will be mine." Gray said as he did one of those "MWHAHAHAH **cough** HAHAHA" things.

(At the Dress Shop)

"Ugh there aren't any good dresses." Karen said as she bent over to rest her head on Mary's.

"You aren't even looking!" Mary said as she was drawn to a pretty forest green dress with brown sequences at the bottom and top of the dress.

"Oh that one is a Sleepy Hollow Fest oldie." The kind old shop taker said as Mary held the dress for Karen to see.

"Every time I look at it, it reminds me of the Western Woods." She said grabbing the mask for it and held it over Karen's face. It was made of fake green leaves that matched the color of the dress.

"And we have some excellent jewelry to go with it!" The old lady said behind the counter. She returned with a green ribbon choker that had a green leaf on it. She also had some matching earrings.

Karen got up and held the dress and mask to her. She looked in the mirror and was shocked at how amazing she looked just holding up!

"I want this one and every thing that goes with it!" Karen said turning to the shop owner who quickly got every thing together and rang it up. Karen paid for her and Mary's dresses and they hurried over to The Western W. Makeup.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could go ahead and get an idea for the makeup and do my hair." Karen said as she pulled the dress out.

"We might as well do the makeup dear, because the hairdo we have in mind is going to take awhile." The stylist said.

"Ok." Karen said excitedly.

The stylists scrubbed at Karen's hair then they did weird things with it until they got what they had pictured. They put brown tree branches in her hair along with some leaves. The put green eye shadow on her eyes and gave it the whole forest fairy look.

Karen changed into dress there and then called her mother.

"Hey mom Mary and I are going to meet up with you at the Fest. Yes we both look fantastic! Yeah can't wait to see you too." Karen said as she grabbed Mary by the hand.

Mary hand the new Candy Corn line on. It was a short girly dress and she had make just like Karen's, just different colors. They put their mask on and followed where they heard noise, which came near the Western Woods.

Klaus tried to tame his hair but had little success. He gave up and put his mask on. He was sure Karen would be surprised to see him there. He grabbed Daredevil and rode off to where the festivities were.

Klaus rode in as he got claps and smiles. The fools had o idea who he was.

He tied Daredevil to a post and began his quest to find Karen.

Karen was out on the dance floor dancing away with Mary. A lot of guys tried to cut in but the two girls ignored them. Karen laughed at herself when she saw Gray but then turned her head when he looked her way. It was too late he saw her.

"Wow Karen I must say you look beautiful even if you were attacked by demons last night." He said rubbing his fist on his jacket.

"Get away. You're supposed to be in Hell." She hissed as he pushed Mary out of his way. He placed his hands on her waist.

"Come on Karen I wouldn't be so mean considering those very same demon are here surrounding your family members." Gray said as he kissed her neck.

"The Hessian saved me and my family twice and he'll do it again." She hissed as Gray kissed the place where Klaus had kissed her on her lips.

"But I don't see him here." Gray said and as if right on cue a strange man appeared.

"If you wouldn't mind I would very much like to dance with the Lady of the Woods." The stranger said in a heavy German accent.

"But of course." Gray said not realizing that this man was in fact the Hessian.

When Gray had gone a good bit away Klaus slowly led Karen into the forest. There, Karen let out a giggle she had been suppressing inside her.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked.

"You tried to comb your hair." Karen said now laughing.

"Only for you." Klaus said placing his hands on her waist and led them into a slow German waltz.

"This is nice though. I didn't expect to find you here." Karen sighed as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

Fireflies danced around them now. The moonlight made it seem like heaven. There were footsteps though. They broke apart and for once Klaus had his hand on his sword, but it was just Mary with a drink for Karen.

"Gray told me to give this to you." Mary said handing her the cup.

Karen handed Klaus the cup and he sniffed it.

"It's a love potion and from the looks of our company you has to drink it. There is a way to over come it though." Klaus muttered in her ear as he handed her back the cup.

"I'm all for it." She said as she chugged the drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Karen woke up cold. Not wanting to open up her eyes she wiggled around trying to find the source of the coldness. Her skin touched his and she opened up one eye to peek where she was.

Her heart fluttered when she saw she was in the homey base of the headless horseman. She looked over at him. He was sleeping soundly, bare back turned to her. Then it hit her. She lifted up the sheets and saw she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her face reddened and her eye twitched. Klaus shifted face toward her and he wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled her close to him. Karen didn't dare move.

"Good morning love." He whispered into her ear.

"Uh, what happened?" Karen said slightly embarrassed.

"We foiled Gray in his plans to steal you." He said as he rubbed his face in her soft, silky hair.

"How?" she squeaked.

"By making love of course. Are you saying that you don't remember any of this?" Klaus asked sitting up.

"Are you saying we had sex without using protection!?!" Karen yelped.

"Love, I don't understand-," Klaus said.

"What are the chances of me getting pregnant?" Karen asked him, to afraid to look at him.

"There is a possible chance, but we'll discuss that when the time comes. There is no need for you to worry." He said stroking her hair.

"No need to worry!? We'll talk about this later?! Are you nuts? What am I supposed to do if I get pregnant? How will you be able to support us? Oh God, people will start to think-," Karen started.

Klaus grasped her by her bare shoulders. The combination of his pleasantly chilled touch and his firm strong hands sent shivers up her spine.

"I tell you we'll talk about this later because you don't need to hear about how these things work out IF it does happen at all." He said firmly.

"But why?" she cried.

"Because it is a horrid thing." He said turning away.

"What's wrong?" Karen said reaching for his cold shoulder.

"You'll be bearing a monster and its all my fault." He said quietly.

Karen sat there with her hand still on his shoulder. She was deep in thought. She knew she was over reacting and this wasn't fair to Klaus. What did he mean by monster? Would the child be deformed? Devilish like its father? Karen shook.

"Look, I know I'm over reacting, and this isn't very fair to you. If, and that's IF I DO get pregnant, then I'm sure we'll both make it through it. Because I love you, and I know you love me, always and forever. And I'm not sure what you mean by monster but I'll still love the child because it's your child. And I'll promise to be a great mother, and, and-," Karen cried.

Klaus turned around to hug her. Karen never knew ghost could cry. He kissed her forehead and in return she kissed his eyelids. Klaus laid her down on her back and kissed her lips. Karen ran her hands up and down his back, but then she stopped. She pushed Klaus off of her and crunched over in pain. She started coughing uncontrollably. She coughed once, really loud into her hand, and when she pulled it away her eyes widened when she saw blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards.

"Karen! Oh God no. I HAVE created a monster."

A/N: Wow! I haven't updated this in a LONG time! And still I have people faving this! Well I know this is short but y'all said you wanted more so here it is. As always tell me what you think!

Kare


	9. Chapter 9

Karen came to in her own bed, back at her house. She looked at her hand where the blood had been and saw it was clean thoroughly. She then saw Mary sleeping in a chair next her bed. Karen sat up slowly and inhaled sharply, Mary then woke up.

"Oh! Karen! You're ok! The Horseman carried you in here. He said you fainted and then I saw the blood on your hand. I then explained to him your fear of blood and how you've never been really fond of it." Mary exclaimed.

"Oh Mary you're talking too fast I can't understand you! You're making my head hurt kiddo." Karen croaked.

"Is it true that the magical stork put a baby inside of you?" Mary asked wide-eyed.

"OhmyGodMarywhothehecktoldyou?!?" Karen yelled.

"You're lover dummy." Mary said flatly.

"Do mom and dad know?" Karen gulped.

"No. Well are you going to have a baby?" Mary asked excitedly.

"I guess so?" Karen gave a small smile but then she cringed.

She remembered how Klaus had reacted. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip. Would he want her to have the baby? She remembered how she referred to it as a monster.

"Oh yay! I get to be an auntie!" Mary exclaimed.

"But Shhhh Mary! Don't tell anyone! Do you understand?" Karen said sternly.

"I promise not to tell a living soul. I'm going to go to my room now you come and get me if you need something." Mary said jumping up. She left the room with a skip in her step.

"What would I do without you sweet sister?" Karen whispered as she smiled.

Mary entered her room but stopped to find a strange woman cutting off the head of one of her dolls.

"Oh but dear child you can tell me what you've promised not to tell a living soul, for you see I am dead." The one said with an evil grin.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Mary squeaked.

"I can be your best friend. If, you cooperate." The lady said now standing up.

"You stay away or I'll scream!" Mary threatened.

"Oh now we can't have that. Mute-ano!" The lady said pointing a bony finger at Mary's mouth. "Now I can make you tell me, but it won't be very pretty, or, clean." The lady chuckled as she pulled out a dagger. Mary's eyes went wide in shock. She opened her mouth to scream but not a single sound came out. The lady cackled and she then unzipped her mouth and Mary started to whimper.

"Now what is it the your sister told you? And don't you dare think about lying to me little girl!" The lady yelled.

"I won't tell!" Mary stamped her foot.

"Then I'll make that pretty mouth tell me." The woman grasped Mary by the shoulders and then gave Mary a small but deep cut on her cheek. Mary screamed out in pain but once again Mary had been put on mute. When the woman stopped she unzipped Mary's mouth again.

"Now tell me or I'll kill you." The woman sneered.

"My sister is going to be a mother! Now leave me alone!" Mary cried.

"Ha! Foolish child! Now this is what I want you to do. I want you to go out the backdoor and go running into the house through the front door. You'll then go up to your mother and explain that the cut was from a tree branch. Do you understand? Fail this and I'll give you a pretty little scar just like your big sister." The lady said sternly.

Mary nodded and ran of her room in tears and the lady vanished. Mary went out the back door and ran into the front of the house and cried to her mother who was busy making an apple pie.

"My goodness Mary! How did you get this!" her mother shrieked.

"It was a stupid tree branch." Mary said coldly as she hung her head low.

"Get dressed you fool!" Lady Van Tassel yelled at Gray. "We have rumors to spread." And Gray smiled wickedly.

"Hello Mrs. Baker." Gray said.

"Gray. What do you want?" Mrs. Baker said coldly.

"Did you know that Karen is with child? I couldn't believe it myself but that's what all of the town is talking about!" Gray exclaimed.

"My goodness! You don't say!" Mrs. Baker said with a hungry smile, for she loved gossip just as much as a good glass of brandy. "Do tell me more."

And so the two went about town spreading the wildest rumors about poor Karen, and it didn't even take them a day before it reached the mayor of the town, her father. When he overheard the news he rushed home red in the face and a thunderstorm of rage right at his heel. He got into the house and slammed the door and his wife came rushing out.

"Where's Karen!?!" He roared.

"I'm right here father." Karen said confused.

"You ignorant bastard of a child! You whore! You're with child!?!" Her father said as he came upon her hands balled into fist.

"Daddy! Wait I can explain! Please! No, wait!" Karen screamed but her mother jumped in front of her!

"George Bentley you will not harm MY daughter especially if she is with child!" Her mother yelled. "You should give her a chance to explain!"

"What lame excuse do you have to pull yourself out of this shit young lady?" He yelled still angry as Hell.

"Daddy please, let me explain." Mary said the cut hurting because of the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Yes let Mary explain to you like she explained it to me." Her mother said gently.

And so Mary told her father everything. About how Gray tried to run off with her and how the Karen had tried to save her but the Horseman's tree saved her. And how sleeping with Karen was the only way to save all of them from death.

"My God. So you're pregnant from a ghost? Is that even possible?" He said through his hands.

"Anything is possible with love father." Karen cried.

"And do you truly love this, er, man?" Her father asked.

"I do." She whispered.

"Then I must apologize to you. I had no clue you were fighting against a love spell and it was the only way to save us. Darling we are going to support and help you in anyway possible." Her father said standing up.

"Oh father!" Karen said as she rushed into his arms.

"But I'd like to meet this, what is his name again?" Her father asked.

"Klaus dear. His name is Klaus." Karen's mother said as she swept his bangs out of his eyes.

"You want to meet him?" Karen said shocked.

"Yes invite him over or something." Her father said as he waved his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." And with that her father left the room.

Karen doubled over in pain. Mary and her mother rushed over to her side.

"Dearest what is the matter?" her mother asked worried.

"I think she needs to be with Klaus right now." Mary said.

"Right you know where his tree is. You lead the way. Come on Karen up you go." Her mother said as she wrapped Karen's arm around her neck.

Mary ran to grab a flashlight and the three of them hurried off into the Western Woods. Mary stopped at a huge tree and she knocked on it. Karen's mother was puzzled but the she her eyes grew wide when she saw the tree open,

"Come on then. Let's get her inside. Horseman, I hope you're here. My sister is ill and she needs to stay with you!" Mary cried.

Mary stepped into the tree and her mother followed her in. The came into what seemed to be a small sitting room. Klaus walked in.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"My mother." Mary said coldly.

"You've been marked by the witch!" Klaus exclaimed.

"A witch what on Earth is he talking about. Oh! Nice to meet you by the way I'm Katrina Bentley. It's nice finally being able to meet you." Karen's mother said,

"A tree nicked my cheek." Mary said bitterly.

But Klaus did not believe her but he focused on his Karen. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed. He then walked back into the sitting room.

"Please have a seat you two." He said gesturing to one of the seats.

"Oh no we need to get going back. But thank you. Good night!" Karen's mother said quickly. She did not like being in his presence at all.

"Keep safe Mary." Klaus said. Mary stopped in her tracks but then walked out leaving the room colder and stranger yet, Klaus's fire went out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all. I really love all of your supportive reviews! Really, you all flatter me. So, in one review written by dark soul 1313, a question popped up. They wanted to know what ever happened to Ashe. So, read this chapter and you'll find out. Also. You. All of you. Go out and buy a bloody cupcake and soda because this story has just reached double-digits! **–Dances- **Any who, read, enjoy, and comment! Whoo-hoo y'all!

Karen lay still, her breathing slow and peaceful. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, not moving, he was so lost in his memories.

"_No! Get away from me!" the girl screamed. _

_Klaus wrapped his hand around her throat._

"_No! Please don't!" The girl choked._

_A thud. The girl whimpered. He couldn't see or hear anything but he could tell by the vibrations. How he longed to see this girl's face. But the witch, the witch had his head!_

_"Kill the whore! Go on, do it." The witch instructed._

_Morally, he couldn't do it. Yet his hands went to his side and withdrew his axe. His free hand harshly pulled on the girl's hair, pulling her head back and exposing her bare neck. He didn't want to do this to her. The girl was crying. All the wrong vibrations in the air were telling him so. He swung his arm back, and then a final thud._

Klaus wiped his eyes but he continued his torture.

_"Ashe! Oh Ashe come back! Oh Ashe come back to me!" A woman yelled in the distance, still the girl kept on running, her dress ruined and tattered._

_She had to tell him. She had to find him. Little did she know; he was already on the hunt for her? The night air seemed to be filled with rhythmical music. Her heart was racing, her footsteps hit the ground hard, and the then joined the sound of hoof beats._

_The girl stopped and turned around wide-eyed as the massive black horse of Hell approached her. He halted to a stop and dismounted. The girl took a step back, but was calm._

_"I've finally found you! I don't care what people say! They're wrong. You're just misunderstood!" The girl yelled. _

"_Hessian, kill her. She's in my way. Kill her and I'll give you your head back sooner." The strange woman said. _

"_I don't care what you do. I love you, and I won't hate you for what you'll do to me." The girl said sadly._

_Klaus heard the voice. He heard it in his heart. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. But still, his hand went to his side he grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her head back. A woman ran onto the scene. _

_"Oh my God! Ashe! No!" The woman said._

"_Do it. Do it out of love." Ashe said. _

_He swung his arm back, and then the woman screamed. _

"_I know, I'll always love you." And those were Ashe's final words._

_There was one last beat to the music of this night, Ashe falling to the ground. And there was one last note that was sung, by Ashe's mother. _

_"Don't worry about this one. I'll handle it." The witch said._

"_Lady Van Tassel. You'll pay for this. I swear to you!" the woman shook her fist at the woman._

"_How can you make me pay when you're dead Nanny." And with that Lady Van Tassel plunged her dagger into the woman's heart._

Klaus snapped out of it and looked up to see a girl.

"Hello Hessian." She said softly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ashe. Your lover and child will face a terrible fate, but do not worry. Have faith and all will be well. Keep a close eye on the small child. She has been taken over. I'm always watching over you." Ashe called out as she faded away.

Karen stirred out of her sleep. She groggily looked at Klaus and then lazily rolled over to her side to face him. He lied down next to her and swept her bangs out of her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead but worry ate at his heart.

"You know I had the funniest dream about our child." She said softly.

"And what would be so funny?" He asked as he pulled her against him.

"I dreamt she had beautiful long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that plucked my soul out of me and took me into heaven itself." She said as she nuzzled his chest.

"Oh really now?" Klaus smiled as he kissed her head.

"Mmm-hmm. Yes really." Karen yawned.

"And, your point is?" Klaus asked.

"This child is no monster at all." Karen said flatly.

Karen fell asleep in his arms and dreamt again and again, and with each dream she wanted the child more and more. Klaus was able to tap into her dreams and he saw everything. He too, wanted this child more and more.

And then, something strange happened. Klaus's heart took a beat. It wasn't anything big but his heart took a beat, and with each dream it took another, and for the first time Klaus slept and he had his own dreams about their child. So while he slept, every human bit of his body shook off the dust and started to work again.


	11. Chapter 11

Karen woke up to find herself the only one in bed. She got up put her pants and shirt back on. She walked into the room with the firelight a glow. She was following the deep sound of Klaus's voice speaking in fast, fluent German. She stood with her back leaned against the doorframe and smiled at him as the firelight danced against his pale face.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally walking over covering his eyes with here hands.

"Practicing." He said chuckling and removing her hands from his eyes and kissing them.

"Well practice on me then." Karen said walking around and sitting in his lap.

"All right then." He said resting his chin on her head. "Once upon a time…"

"Wait a minute Klaus." Karen said placing a finger up to his lips.

Karen lay there with her ear against his chest. She could hear it. It was there, but how? How was it even possible for her to be even hearing it?

"I can hear it. Klaus, I can hear it!" Karen whispered to him.

"Hear what darling?" He asked.

"Your heart."

"Impossible."

"It's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"I'm dead."

"Well apparently you're not."

"I don't believe you."

"Shut up. Close your eyes and listen."

Klaus closed his eyes and quieted himself. He listened for what Karen was listening to. He didn't believe her after all he was dead. Thud.

There it was. It was faint but Karen was telling the truth. He gripped the sides of Karen in fear and excitement. Karen placed her hands on his and kissed his chilly cheek.

"How?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Maybe you died too soon?" Karen said placing her lips near his.

"Maybe, or maybe I have a reason now." He said kissing her lips.

"We won't be able to do this for awhile." Karen sighed.

"Why is this?" Klaus asked stroking her hair.

"It's a little word I like to call college." Karen smiled into his winter blue eyes.

"Oh." He said looking away.

"You and Daredevil could move in with us. My room is big enough for us." Karen said looking down.

"I'd like that very much but maybe after you get settle this college issue." Klaus said.

"Haha that will take a year. No, its just school but you're right come to the house the week after next ok? We'll get you all settled in. We'll be all snug and cozy." Karen said getting up from his lap.

Klaus walked her out and back to her house but he didn't stay. Karen entered through the backdoor leaving the cold world behind her. She walked over to the thermostat and cranked it up a notch. She saw her two brothers playing toy soldiers in the hallway. The green men were scattered everywhere.

Karen sniffed the air and smelt the wonderful smell of apples in the air. She took off her boots and jacket she walked past her open her bedroom and tossed them and jogged down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where she saw Casey, one of her other sisters, helping her mom making pies. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands and looked over at Mary sitting all alone at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mary! Want to help me make sugar crusted crust cookies?" Karen asked.

"I'm busy." Mary said coldly.

"No you're not. Come on. We no this every time mom makes a pie. Please?" Karen asked sweetly.

"Fine." Mary said getting up to help Karen.

It took Mary five minutes to really get into but in no time she was laughing and throwing dough in her sister's hair. By the time they were done they had a bunch of piecrust cookies before them, shimmering in vibrate colors of the rainbow that was sugar. Karen placed the delicate cookies on the cookie sheets and placed them in the oven for them to bake.

"You know for some odd reason I feel loads better." Mary said wiping down the counter. Everyone had left them for bed long ago.

"You don't say." Karen said joining her side with her own washrag.

"Yeah! I feel like the heavy feeling in my heart was just lifted." Mary said turning to smile at her.

"Mary your scratch is all gone!" Karen said grabbing her chin.

"Really?!" Mary asked excitedly.

"Yup. Say, how about you pick me up after class tomorrow and we'll go by and get some fall treats and take a walk through the park." Karen said pulling out the trays as the buzzer went off.

"Yay! I'd love to!" Mary said hoping down from here stool.

"Oh goodness! It's way past your bed time kiddo!" Karen said getting down two plates and two cups of milk.

"No! I haven't had my cookies yet! They aren't the same an hour after they come out and even a day!" Mary said crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. Eat your cookie then it's off to bed!" Karen said pouring milk into cups.

"I'm not even tired! Or, we could deliver some cookies to Klaus. Hmmm?" Mary said crossing her arms hitting Karen's weak spot.

"I just left from there!" Karen said turning sharply carrying the cups to the table as Mary went for the cookies.

"So? Like I said. They just aren't the same." Mary said dipping her cookie in and slowly biting into, rubbing her small tummy.

"Oh fine! I give in! Hurry up and eat." Karen said returning to the kitchen isle and grabbing a container and started to place cookies into it.

Mary chomped down on her last cookie and chugged her milk down, feeling quite refreshed. She ran for her boots and hat and quickly put them on. She snuck back into the kitchen seeing that Karen had gone to get her coat and boots and snuck three cups and a filled thermos with milk in the basket. She then picked it up as she heard her sister come back in.

"O.k. You got the basket; lets get going then, oh, wait! Never mind the flashlight is right here in my pocket. All right let's move out." Karen said as she followed her sister out of the kitchen backdoor and into the blistering cold night.

They walked into the dark forest on their guard for the evils about at night, but strangely tonight was calm and peaceful, as if evil itself had decided to curl up on this cold night too. When they got to Klaus's tree Karen knocked on the wood and stepped back. Glistening blood trickled down the wood as the tree made its entrance big enough for them to get in.

They were greeted by Klaus's puzzled look as he saw them step into his warm shelter. The tree closed back up behind them and Mary smiled at Klaus. He noticed that she was back to her old self and he returned her smile with one of his own. Karen coughed a little bit to clear her throat of the embarrassment of returning so soon.

"What brings you two fine ladies to my humble home on such a cold October night?" Klaus asked helping Karen with her jacket.

"We baked you some cookies and decided to drop by." Mary said jumping up and down waving the basket.

"Hello again Klaus." Karen smiled softly.

Mary handed Klaus the basket and then went to go find Daredevil to feed him the apple she had found on the way there. Klaus looked in and smiled at the gift before him. He smelled the faint scent of cinnamon and sugar. He smiled at Karen whose cheeks and nose were pink from the bitter cold. Mary returned from Daredevil wiping her little cherry nose as well.

"I've been practicing my storytelling by my cozy little fire, and surely I can not eat all of these by myself. Would you two lovely maidens care to join me in a night of romance and adventure?" Klaus said taking Mary's small hand into his own, leading her to the cozy little couch by the fire.

"Oh can we?" Mary asked Karen as she followed closely behind them.

"Oh, I don't see why not." Karen said smiling sitting down next to Klaus who had Mary in his lap.

So there they were. Inside a cozy little sitting room kept warm by a bright, crackling little fire. Klaus's deep voice filled the room as he told Mary stories out of his German fairytale book. The only time he stopped was to take a bite out of a cookie Mary put into his mouth or to explain the German story to her. Karen placed her hands on her tummy and stroked it calmly, hoping that her child was hearing her father's voice. The night was so calmed, loving, and peaceful; Karen wanted it to last forever.

She looked over Mary's nodding head and placed a blanket over the three of them. Karen snuggled into Klaus's arm and sighed. He put the book down and stroked her hand as they gazed into the warm dancing fire and blocked out the still bitter night.


End file.
